La aventura recién comienza
by Nahuii100
Summary: Luego del accidente del avión, Perla tendrá que soportar dos meses sin poder volar. Pero sus amigos y en especial a Blu, le harán companía en su recuperación
1. Cap 1 Luego del accidente

Media hora después del accidente del avión, Perla y Blu se encontraban en la clínica de Julio (Yo le digo así en vez de Tulio). Julio le revisaba cada sector de su ala se sentía muy incómoda frente a un humano, pero Blu estaba al lado de ella. Eso la tranquilizó.

"Bien. Perla, te pondré esta venda a tu ala" mientras colocaba la venda

Perla sentía dolor en su ala mientras Julio ponía la venda a su ala. Eso preocupó a ella.

"Bien. Perla, estas vendas tendrás que tenerlas dos meses para que tu ala se recupere"

"'¿¡Dos meses?!" Dijo Perla

Julio solo escuchaba graznidos, pero él sabía lo que decía

"Los dejaré un rato a solas" Mientras abría la puerta

"Perla, no pasa nada. Te prometo que los dos meses pasarán volando" Animando un poco a Perla pero sin respuesta positiva

"Blu, me siento solo una carga. ¿Qué pasa si no podré volver a volar?" Le salían un par de lagrimas

Blu abrasó a Perla para consolarla "Descuida, yo estaré al lado tuyo y no me separaré de ti hasta que podamos volar juntos"

Perla aceptó el abraso de Blu y también le dio un leve beso en la mejilla izquierda de Blu haciento que este se sonroje un poco

Continuará

¿Qué les pareció?

Está es mi primera vez escribiendo en Fanfiction y espero sus críticas

Buenas noches!


	2. Cap2 Buenos amigos!

Continuará

¿Qué les pareció?

Está es mi primera vez escribiendo en Fanfiction y espero sus críticas

Buenas noches!

Al día siguiente

Blu y Perla dormían en un hueco de un árbol del hábitat artificial, cuando escucharon una puerta que se abría y eso los despertó. Era Julio con algo que decirles

"Blu, Perla!" gritaba Julio

Blu bajó del nido con Perla sujetándola con sus patas llegando hasta Julio

"Unos amigos de ustedes quieren visitarlos". Eso dejó emocionados a Blu y Perla. Pues se imaginaban quienes eran "Pasen!" gritó Julio a las aves

Eran Rafael, Pedro y Nico que entraban al hábitat

"Qué onda, mano?!" saludando a Blu y Perla con una sonrisa

"Pedro, Rafa, Nico! Ya los estábamos extrañando!" dijo Perla con una sonrisa larga

"también los extrañábamos. desde el accidente del avión. Nos preocupamos mucho de que no pudieran salir con sanos y salvos" dijo Rafael

"Les dejaré hablar tranquilos" dijo Julio cerrando la puerta

"Y como le va a nuestro gavilán galán?" Dijo Pedro

"No se imaginarán lo que hizo Blu por mi" dijo mientras abrazaba a Blu

"Vamos Perla. Me avergüenzas" dijo un Blu avergonzado

"Cuéntanos, Perla!" dijo Nico con curiosidad

Perla le contó todo lo que pasó en el avión cuando habían liberado a todas las aves. Incluyendo a Rafael, Pedro y Nico

"Y cuando caía hacia una muerte segura, Blu se lanzó sin que supiese volar. Y todo por mi" Dándole un beso corto pero apasionado

"Ahí que tener mucha valentía para hacer eso" Dijo Rafael muy sorprendido de la hazaña de Blu

"Quisiera ser como tú!" Dijo Pedro de igual sorprendido

"Así que…¿a son pareja?"Dijo Nico con mucha curiosidad

La pregunta dejó a Blu y Perla muy sonrojados, pero dando una respuesta de beso

"Eso me parece un si"

"Esto ahí que celebrarlo! Vamos al Club que ya lo pudimos arreglar de esos monos silindreros"

"No podremos ir, Pedro"

"¿Porqué no?"

"¿Acaso no has visto la venda en la ala de Perla?" Dijo cuando Perla le mostraba su venda

"Lo siento, no la vi"

"No hay problema" Dijo Perla

"¿Y por cuanto tiempo tienes que tener esa venda puesta?"

"Unos dos meses" Dijo Perla mientras se ponía un poco triste

"Auch" Dijo Pedro

"Vamos Perla, no tienes que ponerte triste. Esos dos meses pasarán rápido. Además tienes a Blu y a nosotros para hacerte compañía" Dijo Rafael

"Mas a Blu" Dijo pícaramente Nico

Eso dejó muy sonrojados a Blu y Perla por esa respuesta de Nico

Las cinco aves hablaron durante horas, pero en cualquier momento Rafael, Pedro y Nico tenían que irse. Y ese momento llegó

Había llegado la noche, estaban Blu y Perla en su hueco . Cuando Perla habló

"Blu" Dijo Perla

"Qué pasa, Perla?"

"Nunca me dejarás, cierto?"

"¿Porqué preguntas esas cosas? Sabes que nunca te dejaré. Siempre estaré a tu lado"

"Te amo Blu" Dijo besando a Blu muy apasionadamente por un largo momento hasta que se quedasen sin oxígeno

"Yo te amo mas, Perla" Devolviendo el beso

Continuara

QUÉ ONDA, CHAVOS? El capítulo lo hice un poquito mas largo

Espero sus críticas con ánsias

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
